creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Family Of Butchers
Hello again Kiddies. I just came back from a little HAUNTING TRIP over in THE SI-SCARE-RA DESERT hee-hee-hee-hee! I brought back this SHIVER-SHAKER OF A GORE-Y I call... Back in 1951, it was raining down on a meat-packing plant in Chippewa Lake, Ohio in May one day. A few kids rode their bicycles passed the meat factory and one pulled his bike over on one side of the building. "Hey, sorry guys, I didn't know it would rain today" the boy said to the two other boys, parking their bikes next to him. "It's okay Dan. At least it's coming down lightly" another boy replied. "Yeah" the third boy agreed. "Well, I wonder what that family of butchers could be doing in there now. What type of meat they're packing, Sam" the third boy said to the second. "Who knows Denny" Sam responded to him. "I don't think I want to find out!" Dan said and a door on the plant opened a little. An extremely thin man squeeazed through the opening dressed in black, with his hood up. He carried a trash bag and dumped it in the can. He gave the boys a glare. What they saw was a zombified-face of a skull with eyes peering at them. Then, the zombie went back into the factory with the door sliding shut. Denny, Sam and Dan had a fit, peddling away on their bikes in the rain. That evening, Sam, Denny and Dan returned to the meat factory and Sam led them around to the door where the zombie emerged from earlier. "Quiet now" Denny whispered to Dan and Sam. It was all dark inside the plant. "Look, the door is open slightly, Dan" Sam whispered. The boys snuck in and a creepy, weird squishing-sound was heard somewhere within the factory. They had their flashlights shining and a shorter figure fell into Dan's light. It was a second zombie, the skin was a decaying-light brown color. The dead man had one large eye and one slit for his other eye, grinning away with rotting-teeth under a black, handlebar-mustache. The living-dead guy was bald and wore brown shoes, pants, a white apron and a yellow bow-tie, all coated with cob-webs. "Hello fellas, the family of butchers who own this place, share some of their meat with the three of us. We are dead and crave meat!" the rotting-zombie uttered in a raspy voice, explaining. A light came on, and a third dead man stood over a table, squishing some meat in his decaying-hand. The zombie was also bald and had red-rotting-flesh, peering at the boys with eyeless sockets, dressed in white with a white apron on. He had a toothless, rotting-mouth and he crammed the meat into his dead-mouth, as flesh fell from his dead-cheeks. The zombie who was also a skeleton from earlier, cackled distortedly from a corner, and jammed meat into his boney-mouth with his decayed-boney-digits. The boys screamedand fled the meat factory. Well, hopefully that skeleton will PUT SOME MEAT ON HIS BONES eh, kiddies? It's a wonder why those zombies were not FRIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER, because they one had a BEEF about the meat aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!